fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Heroes
Old Man McKenzie in the Plane of Knowledge gives out these missions. As of the October 12, 2010 patch, these missions no longer give any experience reward. Group missions There are three group missions. Each group mission has an ~18 hour lockout. Group tasks require a minimum of three adventurers to obtain and all three must be present to open the chests. You need to open the chests in order to complete the task. Raid missions Raid tasks require a minimum of 12 adventurers to obtain and 12 must be present to open the chests. You need to open the chests in order to complete the task. There are two raid missions. One to kill Lord Nagafen and the other to kill Lady Vox. Each mission has a 3 day lockout. Rewards Completing each task causes a chest(s) to appear. Group mission chests contain one item of loot, raid chests two items. Each mission also rewards you with experience, cash, and "McKenzie's Special Brew". McKenzie's Special Brew is a currency with you can use to buy items from Old Man McKenzie. Group missions earn you 1 Brew and raid missions 2 Brew. The items in the chests can also be turned in to Old Man McKenzie for 1 McKenzie's Special Brew for group items, 3 Brew for raid items, if you do not wish to keep them. * A listing of the gear Old Man McKenzie will sell you. This is also the loot that the chests may contain. October 8, 2009 patch changes With the October 8, 2009 patch, several changes were made. Some of them are listed below: * Many of Old Man McKenzie's items have faded from memory. If you have one of these faded items, give them to the Old Man in Plane of Knowledge and he will return your Brews. If you had augments in these items, be sure to put them in bags before you zone. * Most items from Old Man McKenzie's group missions have been upgraded in power. They have also had their required levels reduced to 80. These items do not need to be turned in to see the changes. * You will now have to impress Old Man McKenzie with your accomplishments before he will allow you to start a Nagafen or Vox raid or see items that come from them. People who have completed more than seven raids from Solteris, Meldrath's Mansion, Crystallos, or all but the first tier of Seeds of Destruction raids will impress him. You must request a Nagafen or Vox raid from him or attempt to join one in progress for him to check your accomplishments and allow you to see the raid items. September 2010 changes SOE has posted in this post on their forums some changes coming: Road to Underfoot The "Road to Underfoot" was a way to gain early access to Underfoot. It is now over. This section has been left in for historical purposes only. This is the second event in the Road to Underfoot. Old Man McKenzie, a frequent patron of the taverns in the Plane of Knowledge, thinks you adventurers have it too easy these days! Back in his day they didn't have all this fancy armor and magical weaponry, they relied on their wits and not a little luck to survive! Think you've got what it takes to survive in McKenzie's Gold era? Now's your chance to prove it! Enter McKenzie's world and take on the denizens of Nagafen's Lair, Permafrost, and Guk as they were meant to be played, at level 50! Transform yourself into a character built to mimic the classic EQ experience before even the lands of Kunark had been discovered. Prove your mettle by besting the Undead Frogloks of Guk, or the Kobolds of Nagafen's Lair, with up to 5 friends. Or if you're feeling especially gallant, gather a raid force and take down Lord Nagafen or Lady Vox! With all new rewards you'll want to conquer them all! Below level 80? Seek out Franklin Teek who's hiring adventurers to slay creatures in the 'Hot Zones' of Norrath. Some say he is a 'fixer' for some unknown party, while others think he seeks to live vicariously through the exploits of others. All we know for sure is he always seems to have work for those in need, and he's willing to pay well to have it done! Completion of any one of Franklin's 'Hot Zone' quests by December 1, 2009 will qualify you for the Ancient Heroes Road to Underfoot event. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests